This invention relates generally to wireless interfaces and, in particular, to a method and apparatus for providing a self-aligning wireless interface system to enable various types of equipment to communicate with at least one wireless service and/or with each other.
A wide variety of wireless services are currently provided to subscribers. Examples of such wireless services include communications, such as telecommunications, including telephone and facsimile; broadband communications; entertainment, such as television, radio, recorded music, movies, and computer-based games; the Internet and its associated electronic commerce, education, entertainment, communications, information, government, and other functions; security systems for business and the home; and building control systems for business and the home, such as lighting control, temperature control, process and industrial control, and a myriad of other monitoring and control functions.
At present, when coupling equipment, including subscriber equipment, to wireless services, it is typical to provide an on-site antenna system in the vicinity of the equipment that must be connected to a local power source by a skilled technician. The necessity of providing a wire or cable connection to a local power source adds considerable expense and time to the task of installing antenna systems, thus erecting a considerable entry barrier to installation ease and cost. In addition, after the system has been installed and the system is subsequently moved or relocated, it is necessary to re-cable or re-wire the connections between the equipment and the antenna system, resulting in additional expense and time. Therefore, as may be appreciated, there is a significant need for an interface system between wireless services and equipment which does not require a hard-wired connection to the user equipment, and which does not require the interface system to be connected to a local power source.